


Summer Blue

by LavenderHoney



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confession, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Smoking, Weed, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderHoney/pseuds/LavenderHoney
Summary: Jason was just getting ready to leave a party when he unexpectedly, but gladly comes upon Leo, who’s sitting outside alone. He catches up with his friend he hasn’t had the chance to see all week, they get a little high, and Leo opens up just a little more than he has before.“ Jason leans against the railing, “You have a lot of work too?”Leo take another hit before answering, “Something like that.”Jason wants to ask more but he knows from experience that as much as Leo acts like an open book, he doesn’t ever share more than he wants too. He’s used to Leo’s vague answers.Which is why he’s so surprised when Leo continues, “I’m just... really missing my mom. Her birthday was this week.”
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Summer Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a long time and I’m glad I finally put it in writing. If anyone really likes it let me know because I have an idea for a part two?

Cold air fills Jason’s lungs as he steps outside. The chill is a welcome change from the overcrowded room inside the house. It’s not that Jason doesn’t like parties, but it’s been a long week filled with exams and all nighters to finish his midterm paper.

It didn’t help that 5 minutes ago a very inebriated frat guy tried to throw a baseball at his friend, missed by a long shot, and shattered a lamp 5 inches from Jason’s face. He decided it was time to go back to his dorm, damn Piper and her insistence he needed to “let loose.” He needs sleep, not wild house parties. 

He starts towards the porch steps when he hears a familiar voice, “Heyyy Jason.” At the end of the long porch Leo is sitting on the railing, alone, which is surprising enough without the joint he’s currently smoking. Leo’s usually more of a center or the party doing body shots kinda guy. 

As Jason walks over Leo awkwardly shifts to swing his legs over the rail so his body is facing Jason and his back is to the yard. They’ve barely seen each other this week, and not spending time with his best friend made his already stressful week that much crappier. Leo just always makes him feel better, just like he already is right now. Leo’s dopey smile and slightly droopy eyes immediately melt some of the stress Jason hasn’t been able to shake. 

“I didn’t even know you smoked,” Jason says with a lifted eyebrow. 

Leo blinks slowly a few times before smirking and replying, “Not a lot but... long week.”

Jason leans against the railing, “You have a lot of work too?” 

Leo take another hit before answering, “Something like that.”

Jason wants to ask more but he knows from experience that as much as Leo acts like an open book, he doesn’t ever share more than he wants too. He’s very used to Leo’s vague answers. 

Which is why he’s very surprised when Leo continues, “I’m just... really missing my mom. Her birthday was this week.”

Jason looks at him in surprise, Leo never talks about his family. In the six months since they met he’s mentioned his home life once, and that was just about a dog he used to have. Leo seems oblivious to how uncharacteristic of him it was though, and offers the blunt to Jason, “Wanna hit?” 

Jason probably would have turned him down 6 months ago, but now he just shrugs and admits, “I haven’t actually smoked before.”

“It’s easy. Just put your lips around it and inhale, deeply so it fills your lungs... not to hard though or your throat will burn like a bitch.” Instead of handing him the blunt Leo holds it up to Jason’s lips. He hesitates only a moment before doing as Leo instructed. 

When he exhales he’s surprised at the amount of smoke that comes out of his mouth and fills the space between them. Then he starts coughing. Leo laughs a little before pointing to a half empty beer on the porch floor. Jason picks it up and slowly drinks it, letting it wash against the slight burn in his throat. 

Leo is still smiling at him and Jason takes a moment to take him in. The faint porch light illuminates him just enough to make out his messy curls and the ever present twinkle in his eyes, even if they are a bit dimmer than usual. He’s wearing a faded red hoodie with a baggy jean jacket over it and dark grey sweat pants. Not really his usual partying attire. What’s really weird though is how still he is. Leo is usually constantly in motion. Drumming his fingers, pacing, bouncing his leg, anything. Right now though he seems perfectly content to take another hit from his joint and watch Jason sip beer. 

“So... you were saying you miss your mom,” Jason shifts his weight from one foot to the other and picks at the beers label, “but you’ll be home soon right? You can spend time with her over summer holiday.” Jason does know that Leo is from Texas, a long way from New York City. He looks up to see Leo staring intently at him. It’s the same look he gets when analyzing blueprints, but there’s something else in his face, in the way his eyebrows are slightly down turned and pulled together.

Leo speaks slowly, “No I can’t,” his eyes finally leave Jason’s and he smashes the end of the blunt against the railing, “She died when I was nine.”

Jason feels his spine go rigid, “Leo I... I didn’t know.”

“I don’t really advertise the whole orphan thing. Piper’s the only other person who knows. Easier to keep that kind of stuff to myself, ya know?”

And Jason thinks he does know. He really does, and he wants to tell Leo that, but he doesn’t even know where to start with his own fucked up family, so instead he says, “That sounds... lonely.”

Leo’s quiet for a long time. They’re only about 2 feet apart but it begins to feel much farther as Leo stares at the floor boards, not a single finger twitching. Jason is trying to figure out what to say to break this thick silence when Leo slowly looks up and locks eyes with him. Jason notices they’re a bit red. He wonders whether or not if its from the weed. 

“Once, when I was like, seven, I asked my mom why she fell in love with him. My dad I mean.” Leo takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and smiles softly, “She said, ’The summer is my favorite time of year because everything is vibrant, and bright, and beautiful. You can practically feel the earth buzzing with life. That’s how your father made me feel mijo. Like summer.’

I told her, ‘Someday, I want to marry a boy who makes me feel like summer too.’”

Leo’s eyes open and stare directly into Jason’s. The ever present twinkle is brighter than ever, his whole face is nearly glowing. 

Suddenly Leo leans forward and almost falls off the railing. Jason puts up his hands to steady him. Slowly he processes that his hands are now on Leo’s chest, and Leo’s are placed firmly on his shoulder and the side of his face. Jason is hyper aware of that one. The tips of Leo’s fingers brush against Jason’s buzzed hair, and his thumb is pressed just above his lips. Jason’s not sure why his heart is suddenly pounding in his chest. 

Leo doesn’t falter from the change is proximity. His are eyes intent on Jason’s, and his words are the most clear they’ve been all night, “Did you know your eyes are the exact color of a Texan summer sky?” And then Leo closes the final inches between their faces and their lips press together. 

It’s brief, and Jason just closes his eyes and starts to lean into it when Leo pulls away and looks at him with his bright and beautiful eyes. The faint porch light suddenly makes everything look vibrant in its orange glow. 

A million thoughts race through his mind but the only one he can pin down is that he had no idea that such a small kiss could make his whole body light on fire, that a single person could make him feel that alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a long time and I’m glad I finally put it in writing. If anyone really likes it let me know because I have an idea for a part two? 
> 
> Btw I tried to edit this but Grammer just isn’t my strong point please tell me if anything is glaringly messed up


End file.
